THe ASSASIN
by kaniketh
Summary: percy jackson meets kane chronicles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniel Green was going to be rich. He was an assassin. He would jut have to kill a couple more people and a life of expensive cars and parties awaited. His phone rang. "I will be there in fifteen more minutes," he said as he got into his car

CARTER POV

It was just another day at Brooklyn house. Felix had summoned a group of penguins that a magically had to to transport to the Antarctic. I was teaching magic 101 while Sadie took sympathetic magic and Amos took a research group. Magic 101 was a class which we got to **BLOW STUFF UP. "**Guys, today we are going to take out an enemy shabti," I said. It was Felix's turn first. Before the shabti could move, he summoned a penguin 5 meters tall which stomped on the shabti. "Nice," I grinned. Next up was Alyssa. She was the only earth elementelist in Brooklyn house. The shabti charged. She rose her staff and pointed it at the shabti. The shabti froze. Alyssa calmly walked up to the shabti, pushed it to the ground and stomped on it. All of a sudden, a huge chunk of the house cracked. "Class dismissed," I said as I ran to fight whatever monster that had just attacked.

Percy POV

It was just a regular date until a god needed us to blow up Mount Rushmore. "Did you bring the food ," Annabeth asked. I nodded as I held up a picnic basket. "Good, you didn't forget like last time. We were having a great time until a party crasher showed up. The sun chariot appeared and I looked away. "Look away," I told Annabeth as she shielded her eyes. Apollo looked like my old enemy Luke. He was tall and athletic, with sandy blond hair. "What now," I asked as Apollo got out of his awesome sports car. "Well, you see there are two different sets of gods, Greek/Roman and Egyptian," said Apollo. This was bad. All I needed right now was another set of divine beings that wanted to turn me into a dolphin. "For real," I asked. "I'm afraid so,'' said Apollo, "and one of them stole my lire."


	2. Chapter 2

As a boy, Daniel always saw things. A huge one-eyed giant, a man with ram horns and an old lady with bat wins. When told his parents this, they thought he was crazy, blind or had an active imagination. People made fun of him, even the teachers. He wanted to prove them wrong. At the age of 17, his senior year, he killed his math teacher who always made fun of him. It felt so good to get revenge. He loved the feeling of pulling the trigger, knowing that this moment would be someone last. He joined the local gangs doing their dirty work. He learned to ignore his ability to see through the mist as just an eye problem. His superiors noted that he was exceptionally good at killing people. He got some promotions and soon he was travelling all over the world, putting people to rest.

One day he had gotten a letter from someone who claimed to be a ancient Egyptian ghost named Setne. At first he thought it was a trap made by his enemy's, for he had made many enemy's in his line of work. But he decide to go well prepared, concealing two grenades in his suit and a machine gun in his suite case. After he arrived, he was escorted into a chamber by two guards. He held his suitcase tightly. And then the ghost appeared out of thin air and summoned fire. He stood there shocked. "I am giving you 20,000 U.S Dollors in advance for youre services," said the ghost Setne. Daniel was still trying to understand how he managed to fit a flamethrower in his bag and how he pulled the trigger without reaching into the bag. "Still don't believe in magi," Setne said as he disappeared into thin air. Daniel gaped as he reappeared, but slowly his astonished look changed into a smile. "Who," He asked, "do I have to kill." "I will tell you in two weeks," said Setne, "In the mean time," handing him the envelope containing the money, "have fun."

Two weeks later he nervously entered the same building, escorted by the same guards as before. One of them was tall, with black hair and intense brown eyes. The other one was shorter, blond hair and deep blue eyes. As he entered the room he heard Setne say, "The people you need to kill are Romans." "Wait, I'm confused, do I have to kill certain Roman politicians that are getting out of hand and think they can get away by blackmailing the government," asked Daniel, "because I am a pro at this, put a bomb in the floor of the elevator of his mansion, when he gets in boom, the floor explodes and he falls to his death." "No, it is not a roman politician. You know how I told you about Egyptian mythology real, well the same goes for Greek/Roman mythology." He wasn't surprised, if Egyptian magic and gods where real, then it wasn't a big shock that roman myths were, And there had been many moments in his life when he felt that the gods were having a laugh at him. "Who do I have to kill," he asked. "Well, you have to blow up a bunch of children of the gods, and have to hold some people hostage, their names are Jason Grace and Reyna."

"I want a little more than money, I want magic," Daniel said. Setne smiled and said, "I need to give you at least some magic for you to see camp." Setne frowned and concentrated, and Daniel felt a seering pain in his left arm. "There, you should be able to summon flames." Daniel walked out


	3. Chapter 3

JASON POV

Jason was having a great day before he almost got killed. He was walking around the hills that surrounded campJupiter. They settled on a high peak of the hill to have their picnic. "This is great," said Piper as she handed Jason some roast beef. Piper looked really good even in her uneven hair and dirty clothes. He found it cute that she always dressed in dirty clothes to keep people from noticing her.

After another half an hour of admiring the great view of the city, they decided that they should go back to camp. Jason felt great. The thing he didn't know is that in a few hours he would be lying at the ocean he had just seen.

Daniel Green

Last night

Daniel Green (A.K.A The Cookie Monster his code name due to his unhealthy obsession with this particular snack food)He saw no need of troubling his team mates about this particular venture, but he would describe to them his conversation with Setne the magician. Due to the fact that know he had magic, he could see campJupiter and also enter without causing terminus to wake up. He snuck into camp and found Jason cabin. He walked carefully not to wake Jason up. He found a gold coin on the bedside table. He switched it with a chocolate coin covered in foil. He smiled, "this would be amusing," he thought to himself, as he snuck out of camp

JASON POV

"I should go back to campHalf-Blood and check on Leo ," Piper said. It sucked that he was Roman and she was Greek. As if reading his mind she said, " I will come back tomorrow," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and tried to look confident, but ever since the earth goddesses defeat they hadn't spent a lot off time together were as Annabeth and Percy spent every spare second together. He sighed, "Well somebody needs to keep Leo from blowing up camp."

As soon as Piper left Jason took out his coin. Something felt wrong and the coin felt lighter. He was reassured a Blackjack soared towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(in the first chapter I said Percy would blow up mount rushmore, but i changed my mind)

PERCY POV

"Why should we help you," I asked Apollo. I didnt want to ruin another date with gods asking us for help even though I might become a banana slug in a few seconds. I waited for a few seconds for Apollo to start chanting a curse that would blast me to peices, but Apollo is nicer than the other gods so he didnt. That doesn't mean that I wanted to help him. " Who stole it," I grumbled. " An Egyptian god by the name of Sobek stole it, and as to why you should help me, lets just say that the balance of the world depends on it," said Apollo. "Saving the world again," I grumbled. I knew it was the right thing to do, but that doesn't mean I had to like it. "Where," I asked. "Mississippi river," he answered. "Want a ride," Apollo said, while showing of his awesome sports car. Man, that car was awesome, I thought to myself

SADIE POV

Finally, the only sensible person has the mic. (Stop trying to grab it away from me Carter, I retrieved it from the deadly pool of piranhas fair and square). Well, anyway I am about to tell you the events of which we save the world for the fourth time( I don't know whether each recording counts as saving the world). So where was Carter when he left of, oh right it was when that giant snake monster thing tried to destroy Brooklyn House.(Carter says that the giant snake monster thing is called a Drakon, whatever). Our initiates where having trouble killing the thin. Bad enough that it spit poison at its enemies, but it also paralysed you if you looked at it in the eye. This was not the magical kind of paralasys but more like the OH-MY-GOD-THAT-THING-IS-GOING-TO-EAT-ME type of paralasys. It sucked that Bast wasn't here because she could have helped out a lot. Carter was in full chicken man form, and Walt was using the power of Anubis, the hot god of funerals, to shoot gray energy at the gray energy touched the scales smoldered and burned, but the wounds just made the snake monster madder, and wherever the poison spit touched Cartes combat avatar, it shimmered. I could see the beads of sweat on Carters face from the effort to keep the birdman avatar up and running.

Now perhaps you do not understand how scary this thing was, I will describe it to you. It was over 100 meters long, had scales like titanium, and fangs as long as a car. It head butted brooklyn house one more time causing it to shudder and more cracks to appear. I yelled as I charged into battle.


	5. crazy freaking sun charriot

CHAPTER 5

PERCY POV

"Your letting me drive," I asked in you have never seen the sun charriot it is an awesome red sports car that glows with the power of the sun. Pretty cool. I nervously holded the steering wheel as Apollo started the engine. "Remember, get high up before opening her up, because you might burn down some important mortal citys if you don't," he said/

A word of advice, Driving the sun charriot is harder than it looks as we roughly climbed, Apollo kept pouring advice that was really distracting.A few burned buildings later we were aproached the mississippi. " Now gently- Ahhhhhh." Whatever he was going to say was cut of when I pulled into a steep dive. "Ease up on the controls and everything will be all right," said Apollo, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Annabeth screamed, or maybe it was me.

We landed smack dab in the middle of the Mississippi. Apollo was a god so he didn't get wet, and I was a son of Poseidon, but Annabeth wasnt so lucky. She got drenched. When we got back on I drained the water from her clothes. She gave me a grateful look I owe you one. "Well, that was great driving, maybe we could make it a regular thing," said Apollo, regaining his dazzling white smile. I would rather fight a hundred monsters than doing that again. " A word of advice, dont let him grasp you, well I must get going, and dont forget to give me the lire on olympus once you are done with with your job," he said as he left.

Just then a huge scaly form errupted from the water. " Son of the sea god, you shall make a tasty snack."


	6. The Chocolate Coin

Chapter 6

JASON POV

Suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows. He was tall, with proud bright green eyes that looked like Percy's, he had long black hair. He had a broad muscular build, and he wore a dark brown suit that looked like liquid chocolate, brown tinted shades, and to top it all of, a brown tie. All in all, he looked like someone out of a James Bond movie, and not like a real life assassin. Daniel Green allowed himself a smile, something that he did not do very often. Daniel Green always liked doing his work in style. He once shot a man for taking of his shades. He was known as The Cookie Monster because he sent a box of goodies to the victims family. What type of cookies he sent them was according to his mood, but it was usually the finest chocolate chip.

He hefted his pistol, " I am going to take you hostage, you could fight and make this difficult, or you could just surrender to the fact that you are kidnapped and make everything much easier," said Daniel to Jason. Jason flipped his coin before he completed the sentence. For some reason the coin didn't transform into a weapon. He did it again but it didn't work. He saw the assassin/ kidnapper smirking. He flipped it the third time when he realized some of the gold on the surface had peeled of. He looked closer and realized that this wasn't his gold coin and it was one of those chocolate coins with gold foil._ I have been tricked_ was the only thing he was able to think before the bullet hit him.

Daniel Green was an expert marksman, and shot the bullet strait through the middle of the gold coin and hit Jason's shoulder. Now Jason was the co-leader of the twelfth legion. He wasn't going to give up just to a shoulder wound, But Daniel took care of that. He had trained in many martial arts and he knew what nerves to pinch to knock somewhone out. He pinched him in the neck and Jason collapsed. He dragged him away.

BLACKJACK POV

I just saw Jason being kidnapped. I had to tell boss.


End file.
